A New Start
by Tasukismylover
Summary: Lillian had a past love that hurt her bad, so she moved and tried to steer clear from the romance catagory, she thought that she would get along just fine untill.....Pls be nice, this is my very first storie, It has some characters from Inuyasha, Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Lillian was an attractive blond and red highlighted hair and blue-eyed high schoolgirl. She wore glasses even though she did not need them constantly. She worked hard in her classes, but still never received higher than a B. Her love life was not at the tiptop form also, she had one relationship with this one guy, but he wanted more than what she gave him. He was constantly trying to get in her pants, almost constantly, and when she wouldn't let him, he would get furious. But then she moved to a different city and now lived in a two-story house. Her room was the only one on the top, plus the bathroom. She lived in a quiet little neighborhood, which was also close to her school so she could walk, and also lived only two hours away from the beach. She was a junior at her high school, and although she didn't want it but all of the guys gave her their all attention. She did not want to get hurt ever again so she kept herself busy with other things. Some guys were jerks to her, always trying to hit on her, and he was always calling her 'his girl' 'his woman' which drove her crazy, because she didn't like that at all. And another thing was that no one really understood her. They always thought that she was a good girl, and that she did not have one bad streak in her. But that only showed what little they knew about her.

But despite her little streak, Lillian started to enjoy doing yard work for her mother. Her mother enjoyed it also, because when Lillian planted the flowers that she would get, Lillian would put them in the flower bed in beautiful color arrangements to where the plants would blend, or where Lillian would do patterns with them. Lillian also liked to mow the lawn and wash the car. It gave Lillian an extra physical activity.

Lillian had many girl friends at her school, and they would hang out in her room sometimes, and they all lived on her street, so they would all meet in the morning and walk to school together.

two months later 

Lillian woke up one morning to her favorite band, but when she looked over, her CD player was not even on. When Lillian got up, she went to her window, which she forgot to close the night before, and looked out. The house next door was also a two story, but the room where Lillian figured where the music was coming from, was not as high as hers. Lillian watched for any movement in the room after a while of waiting and watching, Lillian decided to get ready for school. The song that the player now turned to was one of her top favorite songs. So she decided to sing, _'Its not like anyone could hear me when I am in here getting ready for school, and with the music next door.'_ Lillian thought as she sang along.

"…_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again…"

When she was finished getting ready, she said good-bye to her mother, and walked out the door and towards to where she and her friends meet to walk to school. As she was walking past the house that was playing the music, her folder that she was carrying fell from her grip, spewing a few of her assignments and drawings that she had recently doodled, all over the pavement.

"_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me"_ sang a voice from behind her.

Lillian looked up to see a guy about her age, smirking at her when he saw her expression on her face. Lillian never saw him before. _'Did he move in next door, or is he visiting a relative?_' Lillian thought. He had short dark hair, which was gelled slightly up in the middle to form a little point. Lillian never really cared about hairstyles like his but on him was an exception. He was well built and was wearing a white tight t-shirt with navy pants. He was an exception to everything that she did not care for on a guy. She guessed that he looked good with those features.

"Y-you…you heard me?" Lillian was shocked that someone heard her.

"Ya when I thought I herd someone singing or talking, I couldn't figure which, I turned down the music to listen." Lillian blushed. "Y'know, your pretty good."

"I'm sorry, I was listening to your music, and it was one of my favorite songs, … I've never really had an audience before." The she started to pick up her papers, and he joined her, picking up her doodles and looking at them, then handing them to her.

"These are really good too"

"Oh, thanks, I never really show anyone my doodles." Lillian said shyly.

"DOODLES! Are you serious, these are just doodles! Wow I'm jealous, I can't even draw a straight line with a ruler!" Lillian laughed at his remark. After they had finished picking everything up they stood staring at each other when a small blush crept onto Lillian's face and looked away.

"Thank you…"

"Justin, Justin (last name)"

"Oh, Lillian Jones" (or a different/better last name) _'Justin huh? Well that's a nice name, it sure does fit him.'_

"So, you going Patrick Muir High?" Justin asked Lillian.

"Oh, ya, you?" "Ya, since were going to the same school, wanna walk together?"

"Um, sure." _'Its been so long since I've ever talked to a guy, let alone walk to school with one. I've forgotten how it felt, not to be alone. He is probably the only one that I have shown my doodles to, let alone sang in front of. Wow this feels awkward. sigh . Oh well.'_

"I don't think I have ever seen you around here before, did you just move in- I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"No not at all, you know, I think I can say the same thing with you. I used to live with my uncle, which he still lives in, y'know the house next to yours, but then my mom and I went a way for a year, and now I'm back, but without my mom. And I actually want to stay here, cause I like it here. But this morning, I noticed that my uncle had gotten a new neighbor, because I don't remember you living there when I was here, but ya."

"Ya, I moved from a different city to here. I think I like it here also, but I'm not sure about the school, because everyone here gives me a hard time just like they used to at my old school. But I've learned to deal with it. But I'm sure that you will fit in just right" Lillian said her last sentence with a smile. Justin just stared at her thinking as if he knew her, but from where. She's cheerful even when she is putting herself down.

"Aww, now don't say bad things about yourself, c'mon! Well even though we just meet and all, but I think you're a great person!"

Lillian blushed

"Hey Lillian,"

"Yes?"

"Umm, I know we just met, and all, and that it may seem a little early to say this, but…do you wanna hang sometime after school or on the weekends? Just as friends?"

Lillian was shocked at this, she started to blush, and soon nodded silently.

The rest of their walk to school was a quiet one, until something out of the ordinary happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, but I do not own any Inuyasha characters, or the song that I used, which was an untitled song by Simple Plan. Or any other songs that may be used in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Lillian and Justin were walking to school when something unexpected happened. 

"JUSTIN! HEY JUSTIN WAIT UP" yelled someone behind them. This shocked Lillian and Justin both, causing them to turn around and to see who was yelling at Justin. A boy about Lillian's age with long silvery flowing hair and deep golden amber eyes was running to catch up with the pair. Lillian knew who it was instantly, he was one of the most popular guys at her school, and when it came to lunch time, her friends and herself ate at a table that was near his and his friends, although it took Justin a little while to realize who it was calling him.

"Inuyasha! Man it's been a long time since I've seen you!"

"Hey I should be saying that! I barley recognized you from the back." While exchanging their hellos, they did a silly little dance, just their arms hooked on each other spinning around a few times.

(A/N: this is from Fushigi Yuugi, whenever Tasuki and Kouji greet each other, they do this little cute dance/thingy)

After Inuyasha mentioning Justin's hair he looked up to inspect it. "Nice hair, got it done recently?"

"Ya kinda,"

Lillian watching the both of them she tried to muffle a little giggle, Inuyasha hearing her snapped his head to face her, who also didn't notice her when he joined them. Inuyasha just stared at her, and Lillian blushed slightly and coughed. To this Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and turned his attention back to Justin,

"So…uuhh…you goin' to introduce me?"

"Oh ya, her name is Lillian Jones, and she goes to our school. I just met her today. Oh and she has a really killer singing voice and she can draw really, like sooper good!"

"Ah… or really?" Inuyasha said giving Lillian a side glance with a fang bearing smile and looking at Lillian from head to tow, almost like memorizing her every detail.

Justin saw this and smacked Inuyasha upside the head causing Justin to get a piercing stare. Lillian laughed, and Inuyasha lightened up.

"I'm sorry to introduce you to this loser," Justin said to Lillian while smacking Inuyasha again. "This is Inuyasha Taisho he goes to the same school, as us." Justin added.

"So, you've been going to the same school? How come I've never seen you before, your name sounds familiar, but I never see you."

"Well, I see you, and I guess it is about time that we actually meet." Lillian replied.

"Hey lets continue walking to school, instead of standing here talking." Justin said.

"Ya I guess we should start walking, because I am also meeting my friends, because we walk to school everyday, and I think we should not keep them waiting." Lillian said as the group started to walk again. Justin and Lillian walking side to side, and Inuyasha walking on the strip of lawn between the street and the sidewalk, putting Lillian in the middle of the two. And they were all walking to school in silence.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Lillian. Lillian who got scared to death gasped and Justin and Inuyasha both looked worried at Lillian what was the matter.

"Lillian baby, oh how I missed you!Why come you are walking with these losers?"

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Yelled an angry Justin at the guy who had Lillian in a tight bear hug.

"What the HELL do you think your doing Koga?" Also yelled an angry Inuyasha.

"What does it look like retard? Can't I say Good morning to my Lillian baby? C'mon Lil, lets go to school and ditch these dope heads!" said Koga as he started to walk a little faster towards their school.

Lillian took off her glasses, sothey would not get caught in what shewas about to do,and slipped through Koga's tight grip.Ducking out of the way so she would not get stepped on,and walked briskly to Justin and Inuyasha for much needed protection, she put her glasses back on and hid behind Justin.

Justin and Inuyasha were amazed at Lillian's beauty when they saw her without her glasses. They thought that she was already beautiful, but when she took off her glasses, everything left their head.

"Eeep!" Lillian said as she saw a confused and frustrated Koga walking towards her.

Justin and Inuyasha snapped out of their daze and turned their attention towards Koga.

"So, your name is Koga, is it not?" Justin asked, "Ok then, **Koga**, why don't you go to school and leave Lillian alone, 'cause she obviously doesn't like being with you. Let alone being called 'baby'"

"Oh yeah! Well how do you know what she doesn't like?" asked an angry Koga.

"Because Sherlock! If she liked that kind of stuff, then why did she get away from you and come to us!" yelled a ticked Inuyasha.

"just please leave me alone. I keep asking you that and you never listen. Now I don't know what to do. Also, I've asked you many times not to call me Lil, I don't like it when you say that when I didn't say you could." Said meekly by Lillian.

This got Koga very upset and he soon stormed off across the street into an alley behind the houses. Everyone watched him walk away before turning their attention to Lillian once again.

"You ok?" Justin asked Lillian who nodded in return.

"Lillian…"

"Yes Inuyash-- oh!"

Inuyasha had come up close to Lillian, when she turned around, Lillian got caught in his gaze. Inuyasha carefully reached up to her face and took off her glasses and looked at her without her glasses on.

"In-Inuyasha? What is the matter? I-is something wrong?" Lillian was shocked, no one ever took off her glasses.

"No, Nothing at all, I just never noticed your eyes because of your glasses."

"oh,…..umm Inuyasha?"

"yeah?"

"Can I have my glasses back?"

"oh ya sorry," Inuyasha apologized while turning his face around to hide his blush that was coming on. He handed her back her glasses "Here"

"thanks"

"ahem…" Justin was shocked at what Inuyasha just did, he had never seen his friend act to spacey, '_yup, I think he went koo-koo when I had to leave, poor fellow.'_ "should we continue walking to school again?" Justin continued.

Lillian nodded putting on her glasses.

Lillian, Inuyasha and Justin meet Lillian's friends and walk to school in two groups, the girls in one and the two boys in the other, behind the girls. When they reached school, they all went separate ways except for Justin and Lillian. They both went to the counseling office to get Justin's schedule. Lillian took his schedule and looked at his classes, and saw that they had all of the same classes, which really freaked her out. When Lillian and Justin went to first period, the teacher came up with a project for them to do, they would be working in pairs and the teacher picked the pairs for "Just-in-case-purposes." Lillian got paired with Justin because he was new in the class and she was a good worker in that class, that he thought that it would be a good idea.

"So, where do you want to do the project? My house or yours? I know we can do it at my house 'cause my uncle would not be home till late..."

, ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' , ' ,

Sorry I had to stop there…I started to go brain dead… not much of a cliff hanger though…

Ok in my first chapter, it shows Justin without a last name… im sooo horrible…I can't come up with a last name for him…pls help me out with it pls pls pls pls…

Also I need to take a pole…love triangle? Or no? couple paring, who with who? I need quite a few reviews for this….


End file.
